


Rain

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain





	Rain

Rainy days never really brought Fenris good memories. The first things that came to his mind were sleepless nights when Hadriana decided that his services would not be needed. Rainy days reminded him of being locked outside of the mansion (yet inside Danarius' domains), tired, cold, wet and hungry. Back then, loneliness was his only blessing, even with the icy water lashing his open wounds.

All this was over, but the memories remained.

Rain still meant sleepless nights, monstrous thunders shaking the skies and flashing lightnings blinding him even through closed curtains. The sound of dripping water against cold stones haunting his prized silence.

He hated the rain.

He clenched his teeth, slowly rubbing his hands against his arms. He could just take a blanket to keep himself warm, and yet there was something about the cold that satisfied him, that kept his senses sharp.

As he looked down at the window, he recognized the shadow of someone running in the streets in a stroll, almost as if he was actually enjoying being in the rain. He stopped right in front of Fenris' mansion and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Fenris! Mind if I come in?"

"Hawke??"

The elf headed downstairs, asking himself why on earth would that crazy man be walking under that heavy rain and dark skies.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked as he opened the door and before he could say anything else, Hawke pulled him to his arms and kissed him under the rain. Deeply, passionately, slowly, hot mouth contrasting with the cold weather, chilly water soaking both of them in a cold embrace. His heart raced, his breath quickened and very soon he forgot everything else.

"Mind to explain what just happened?" Fenris inquired, breathless and amused by the sight of Hawke, water slipping through his dark hair in thick drops, dark shallow beard half hiding a childish, coy smile.

"Well, I have always heard that this is romantic, so I thought it was worth giving it a shot."

"So you ran all the way here just to check if it was true?"

"This may or may not have been the reason."

"Was it worth it?"

"It always is."

They both smiled.

Perhaps Fenris could learn to like rainy days.


End file.
